Hérésie
by Toumies
Summary: Prompt : Tony modifie l'ordi de Sam pour qu'il capte la wi-fi partout. Il est surpris par ce qu'il trouve dans ses fichiers.


D'après un prompt qu'on m'a donné : Tony modifie l'ordi de Sam pour qu'il capte la wi-fi partout. Il est surpris par ce qu'il trouve dans ses fichiers.

P.S. : Si vous voulez savoir quelle image Tony voit, il y a un lien sur mon profil. :)

J'espère que vous allez aimer.

Déjà posté sur mon compte AO3 (Shuufleur).

* * *

><p><em>Hérésie<em>

Tony haussa un sourcil surpris et presque dégoûté en voyant l'antiquité que Sam transportait avec lui. L'engin avait dû sortir dans les années 2000, ce n'était pas possible. Honteux même que Sam l'ait gardé alors qu'il fréquentait Tony Stark. Tony Stark, le mec qui surplombait tout le marché informatique, technologique et énergie verte. Même _Apple_ ne pouvait faire la même chose que lui – Pepper – alors, franchement que Sam se retrouve avec ce… ce _truc _ était une insulte à tout ce qu'était Tony Stark.

Enfin, Sam lui avait lancé un regard noir quand Tony fit croire qu'il allait prendre cette _hérésie _et la jeter par la fenêtre. Faire croire, quelle blague. Tony allait balancer cette horreur. Bien entendu, Tony avait essayé de refourguer toute sa collection à Sam : un StarkPhone, parce que les smartphones n'étaient passez _smart _par rapport aux StarkPhones, une StarkPad, parce que même Apple ne pouvait pas rivaliser, un StarkMusic, et enfin, un StarkKey, le meilleur ordinateur portable jusqu'à ce jour. Tony pensa brièvement à son père qui lui avait donné l'idée de ce nom, puis pensa à Sam, et ça, _ça, _c'était beaucoup mieux.

Hum, oui, et puis, les _fossettes_. Beaucoup plus intéressant aussi.

Howard ne pouvait définitivement pas rivaliser avec Sam. Ou Pepper. Ou Rhodey. Les Avengers même. _Rogers _était même préférable à Howard. St– non, Stane était carrément _en-dessous _d'Howard. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, son père n'avait jamais essayé de le tuer. Il l'avait ignoré, oui, il n'avait pas été sympa – euphémisme, mon cher – mais au moins, il n'avait pas essayé de le tuer.

Bref.

Revenons à nos moutons. Sam. Son antiquité. Tony et elle avaient un rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous très important. Sam était parti faire il ne savait quoi quelque part. Il avait dit un truc du genre « manger » mais peut-être que c'était l'estomac de Tony qui parlait. Il avait eu une idée de génie tôt ce matin et n'avait pas pensé à manger depuis. Donc, manger était très certainement son envie du moment.

Oh, café. Oui, Tony voudrait bien un café. Ou deux. Ou une centaine.

Tony se passa une main sur le visage et reprit ses esprits. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être faible, Stark. Il avait une mission importante à faire : installer le wi-fi sur le blasphème qui se tenait devant lui. Oh, oui, Sam lui avait dit qu'il avait le wi-fi mais il avait grommelé que ça ne fonctionnait pas dans la tour.

Vraiment ? C'était peut-être la pire insulte qu'il pouvait dire à Tony !

(pour de vrai, Tony était un homme du futur et il était extrêmement blessé de savoir que Sam pensait que sa tour était _vieille _technologiquement.)

Le wi-fi qui ne fonctionnait pas dans la tour ? Et puis quoi encore ! Tony savait que ce n'était pas la tour le problème, mais bel et bien le _machin _qui servait d'ordinateur à Sam. Alors, l'ingénieur prit la chose et l'ouvrit. Elle était déjà allumé. Ah. Mot de passe. Facile. Tony tapa quelques commandes et réussit à entrer dans le bureau. Bon, Sam, vraiment, t'aurais pu avoir un autre fond d'écran. L'écran original du pc, c'est chiant, pensa sombrement Tony, en disant qu'il lui mettrait bien un fond d'écran avec Iron Man.

Le bureau était vide mis à part quelques raccourcis pour la corbeille, internet

(oh, pensa Tony en cliquant sur cette icône une fois qu'il lui avait installé le wi-fi. Sam avait installé un proxy qui renvoyait à d'autres adresses IPs, et il surfait même sur une version légèrement modifiée d'internet. Pas mal, siffla Tony avec appréciation, pour un novice, ce n'était pas trop mal. Sam ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait quelques notions pour hacker.)

et un dossier appelé _Coutumes/traditions _ce qui était un peu étrange mais pas inquiétant en soi. Peut-être que Sam aimait l'histoire. Tony ricana et se dit qu'il devrait le présenter au capitaine.

Tony répara l'ordinateur (voilà, non seulement Sam captait le wi-fi parfaitement mais maintenant personne ne pourrait plus jamais le hacker ou le trouver. Tony installa aussi une entrée secrète et indétectable pour JARVIS. Comme ça, si un jour Tony avait besoin de savoir où était Sam, il n'aurait qu'à demander à JARVIS), jeta un coup d'œil et vit que Sam mettait du temps à revenir, alors Tony explora. Oui, c'était le mot. Si vraiment Sam ne voulait pas que Tony fouille dans son… dans son antiquité, il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser là. Il était Tony Stark, pas mère Thérésa. Et pour l'instant, la curiosité ne l'avait pas encore tué.

(presque. _Presque _est un mot très important)

Il explora. Et ce qu'il trouva l'horrifia. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose sur l'ordinateur de Sam. A part quelques textes qui relataient des choses bizarres ou fantastiques (des vampires, vraiment ?, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner Tony. Oh, Sam, je ne savais pas que tu étais fan de Twilight.), il tomba sur _le _dossier. Pour Tony, il avait gagné le jackpot.

_Busty Asian Beauties. _

J't'ai eu, pensa Tony avec un sourire fou en ouvrant le dossier. Je connais maintenant ton fantasme. Bien que je ne sois ni asiatique, ni une femme, je suis certainement un beau spécimen.

_Très beau _même, si les regards brûlants que lui lançait parfois Sam étaient une indication.

Son sourire tomba soudainement quand Tony vit la première image. L'horreur s'insinua lentement et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un son dégoûté sortir de sa gorge. Il s'était fait avoir. Le petit con.

Un rire bas résonna derrière Tony et l'ingénieur fit volte face. Il vit Sam qui essayait d'étouffer son rire avec sa main. Il avait les yeux plissés de plaisir et ses fossettes étaient mise en évidence. Tony leva les yeux au ciel et posa l'ordinateur sur la table basse. Il se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers le jeune homme.

« Oh, vraiment…, fit Tony doucement. D'accord, t'as gagné, tu m'as eu.

– Je te connais, Tony. Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas résister l'appel de mon… comment tu dis ? Hérésie, c'est ça ? »

Tony lança un regard suspicieux vers Sam, qui ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de sourire de toutes dents malgré ses tentatives de reprendre une expression impassible. Tentatives infructueuses, évidemment.

« T'étais là depuis le début, hein ? », devina Tony en tendant les mains vers le jeune homme. Il posa ses mains sur la taille de Sam et leva la tête – ce n'était pas de sa faute si Sam était un géant – pour rencontrer son regard amusé.

Sam répondit en fredonnant positivement, le coin de ses lèvres toujours tournés vers le haut.

Tony rit légèrement et passa ses mains sous la chemise, puis le t-shirt de Sam. Celui-ci frissonna en sentant les mains froides de Tony sur sa peau.

« Tu vas me le payer, Sammy, annonça Tony, la voix enjouée.

– Ah oui ?, fit Sam, les sourcils levés comme s'il doutait de la parole de l'inventeur.

– Dans la chambre, tout de suite. Et que ça saute ! », s'exclama Tony avec un sourire lubrique, se détachant de Sam.

Quand Sam se tourna, Tony en profita pour lui claquer les fesses. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Tony avec une expression faussement offusquée.

« Tu vas le regretter, Tony. », dit joyeusement Sam avant de quitter le salle.

Tony sourit et pensa qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser. Il s'y imaginait déjà.

« JARVIS, personne ne doit nous déranger à part si c'est une urgence. Et quand je parle d'urgence, je parle bien entendu de fin du monde. Sinon, tu leur dis qu'on est occupé, ordonna l'inventeur avant de sortir à son tour.

– Bien sûr, Monsieur. », répondit la voix légèrement robotique de JARVIS, le ton amusé.

**FIN**


End file.
